gurugurufandomcom-20200214-history
Mahoujin Guru Guru (anime)
is the anime adaptation of the manga series on October 13, 1994. From Episode 31 onwards, the plot follows an original storyline from the manga while the episodes prior cover up to Volume 4. Plot The story follows a hero named Nike and a magician girl named Kukuri, who is the last of her tribe. Together, they journey (following wacky comedy elements) to defeat the evil Lord Giri. Cast *Nike: Fujiko Takimoto *Kukuri: Konami Yoshida *Gipple: Urara Takano *Gail: Wataru Takagi *Ena: Karin Hagiwara *Old Man Kitakita: Kenichi Ogata *Lunlun Felmère: Naoko Matsui *President: Ikuo Nishikawa *Lord Giri: Shigezou Sasaoka Credits *'Character Design:' Masahiro Kase *'Art Director:' Midori Chiba *'Animation Director:' Akira Takeuchi, Ken'ichi Hara, Masahiro Kase, Masaru Hamada, Minoru Tanaka, Nobuhiro Okasako *'Director of Photography:' Akio Kanazawa, Yōsuke Moriguchi *'Executive Producer:' Kōichi Motohashi Episodes #The Journey Begins! Nike and Kukuri's Grand Adventure! (旅立ち! ニケとククリの大冒険) #Who's the New Hero? The Kodai Castle Battle! (真の勇者は? コーダイ城決戦) #The First Battle with a Strong Monster! (強敵モンスター と初対決!) #Hurry Nike! Kukuri Kidnapped! (急げニケ! さらわれたククリ) #Dungeon Adventure at Mount Saw (ノコギリ山で ダンジョン探検) #The Dungeon Boss! Kasegi Gold! (洞窟のボス! カセギゴールド) #The Dreadful Magic! Bemu Bemu (恐るべき魔法! ベームベーム) #Bizarre! Legend of the North-North Dance (怪奇! キタキタ踊りの伝説) #Kukuri's Secret, Her First Friend (ククリの秘密 初めてのお友だち) #A Girl From the Dark, The Hidden Magic Circle (闇の少女 かくされた魔法陣!) #The Dark Magic Society, Kukuri is their Goddess? (闇魔法結社 ククリは神様?) #Pinch! I Can't Draw a Guruguru Circle (ピンチ! グルグルが描けない) #A New Adventure! The Gerni Continent (新たなる冒険! ゲルニ大陸) #The Training Begins! Kukuri's Mountain Seclusion (修行開始! ククリの山ごもり) #Reach For the Top! The Path to Level Up (極めろ! レベルアップへの道) #Giri's Advent! Shugi Village in Crisis (魔王降臨! シュギ村絶体絶命) #The Fighitng Magician, Juju's Identity! (戦う魔法使い ジュジュの正体!) #The First Seal, Nike the Chosen! (第一の封印 選ばれたニケ!) #The Final Training! Kukuri's Trial (最後の修業! ククリ試練の時) #A Miracle! When the Two Bracelets Meet! (奇跡! 二つの腕輪が出会う時) #Farewell Shugi Village! Time of Departure (さらばシュギ村! 旅立ちの時) #The Pig Prince. The Change-him-back Operation! (Part 1) (ブタの王子様 復活大作戦! (前編)) #The Pig Prince. The Change-him-back Operation! (Part 2) (ブタの王子様 復活大作戦! (後編)) #Riot In Achi Village! The Mysterious Black Picture Book (アッチ村騒動! 黒い絵本の怪) #Raid, the Emissary of the Demon World (刺客! 魔界からの使者レイド) #Raid's Counterattack! A Wish upon Lapi Springs (レイド襲来! ラピの泉に願う) #Discovery! The Beautiful Fairy Village (ついに発見! 美しき妖精の村) #Burst! Kukuri's love attack (炸裂! ククリのラブアタック) #Desperation! The poisoned hero (絶体絶命! 毒にやられた勇者) #Discovery! The Lost Treasure of the Chapel (発見! 礼拝堂に残された遺産) #Journey bound! The testamental mission (旅立ち! 遺言に託された使命) #Saving the Kochi Village sacrifices! (コッチ村のいけにえを救え!) #Awaken the Power of Light! Nike's Training (目ざめろ光の力! ニケの修業) #Studying Magic at Potoma Academy! (ポトマ学園で 魔法のお勉強!) #Let's Make the Legendary Guruguru Pie! (作ろう! 伝説のグルグルパイ) #A Magic Battle! Who will be the Winner? (魔法でバトル! 優勝は誰だ) #Kukuri's Love rival appears!? (ククリに 恋のライバル現る!?) #Level up! The Miracle Cat (レベルアップだ! 奇跡のネコ) #Call back the wind! In the Dragon's Valley (風を呼びもどせ! 龍の住む谷) #The Village Savior! The Mystical Meke Meke Lord (神秘! 村を救ったメケメケ様) #Gail and Ena... A Tale of True Love (ゲイルとエナ… 真の愛情物語) #The Mermaid Treasure, Wedding Panic (人魚の秘宝で 結婚式パニック) #Defeating Giri! A Formed Party (打倒ギリ! パーティー結成へ) #Raid's Challenge! Nike in Peril (レイドの挑戦! ニケ絶対絶命) #The Final Battle! Shosdown at the Demon Lord Castle (最後の戦い 死闘!魔王城決戦) Trivia *The anime is based on the traditional RPG elements, such as completing several quests to further the story. Category:Series